ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayako Murasame
Ayako Murasame (叢雨=綾子, Passing Shower, Twill-Weave Woman) is a freelancer who travels Earth Land for unknown as of yet reason. She is known as the Magus Killer (魔術師殺し, majutsushigoroshi) due to having seemingly no magic amongst a world of mages, and always coming out on top in her fights. Appearance Ayako appears as a young woman dressed in a red cloak, black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings. Her entire apparel is made up of shades of red and black (hence "Red" Ruby). Even her hair is lightly red-streaked. On her waist is a belt on which large cartridges which are comparable are held in individual loops, a magazine pouch, and what appears to be a Latin cross. Personality Ayako wishes to be a "hero of justice" that protects the weak. Her goal was initially to make her actions on the day of killing her father by her own hands meaningful and worthy. Only by hunting and assassinating all heretic mages like her father could she truly prevent such tragedies from occurring again. She lost all traces of youthful innocence after having spent her life going through countless battles while trying to obtain a utopia that could never be fulfilled. After finding out about the existence of Orb of Nullification, she wishes to use it to obtain that utopia. She feels no emotion from personal victories over her targets, seeing them as nothing more than successful taunts with calculated resolutions. In order to pursue her goal, she attempts to kill off most of her emotions, acting as the "machine that is Ayako Murasame." She has managed to become completely devoted to any duty without showing any emotional wavering, though she is prone to fall into moments of extreme emotion and despair occasionally. When she admits that she is afraid and terrified of the Normality Destroyer, it is partly because of his bizarre personality and also because of the fact that she fears that this person might be the one and only person who can kill her. She dislikes emotions interfering with her work, believing that her interactions with her family have made her more susceptible to sentimentalism in viewing the figures of her own mother and younger sister in a passing mother holding her crying child. Ayako tries to hold to the belief that there is no differentiation in sacrifice, that all life is equal and choosing the path leading to a smaller sacrifice is for the best. With a target that must be eliminated in order to save the world, killing one thousand people to save at least five billion more should be easy for her. She finds herself unable to do so when planning to destroy the Hyatt hotel. She hates the idea of fatal romanticism like the hope that the innocent tenants will be able to escape the hotel in time impeding her abilities. Such ideas and sentiment would kill her on the battlefield, so she feels that she must rid herself of them as much as possible. She stopped smoking while with the Ivankov family, but takes it up again during upon returning to work. Partly because she couldn't find her favorite brand, but mostly out of consideration for her family. She instantly buys a pack out of habit and once again begins smoking as if hadn't been ten years. Being a Earth Land native, she feels better while in the country despite being used to travel. History Synopsis Equipment Ayako lacks the various magical equipment that normal mages possess. She instead uses all state of the art weaponry that are unable to store any magical power, which is the "heresy" that earned her Ayako her title. She utilizes a large number of different firearms and weapons to kill her targets. She also makes use of personal hand grenades, stun grenades, smoke grenades, C2 plastic explosives, and landmines, and she is skilled in incorporating them into traps with trip wires, hidden fuses, and a detonation system using a cellphone to trigger them through modified communication loops. She has number of Claymores, which simultaneously release around seven hundred steel balls with diameters of only one or two millimeters. They radiate outward in all directions in a fan formation with enough power to destroy an infantry unit in one strike. Nobara Nobara (野薔薇, Wild Rose): Nobara is the name of Ayako's scythe; it is a hybrid between a Scythe and a Rifle; it is a special piece of equipment compared to her other weapons, which are armaments for the Magus Killer that can simply be bought and replaced at any time. Nobara is something that cannot be bought with money that represents Ayako completely. It is a one of a kind weapon only for her use that she has favored on many battlefields. It is used in conjunction with Origin Bullets, which are special bullets that utilize the power of Ayako's soul to its fullest extent by actualizing it within a target. The bullets were created from her first and second ribs on both sides being cut off, extracted from her body, ground into dust, condensed with a craft to preserve her soul, and sealed within sixty-six bullets as their core. In order to effectively use it in melee combat, Ayako must fire a shot immediately before a swing to increase the power of her attacks. Nobara can fold up tightly for easy portability and is stored underneath Ayako's cloak, at her waist. Although Nobara can fold into the form of a gun, which bears a small resemblance to a shotgun, it does not have to be in that form to fire. Nobara is a highly advanced technological piece of equipment, being able to freely transform from its compacted self, to its gun mode, to a full Scythe in a short time. As its name dictates, its color is rose-red with black trims. The weapon appears to have two separate types of ammunition. When Ayako reloads, she can be seen inserting a magazine with a cross etched on it. Her subsequent attacks and movements are significantly more powerful than those with the “regular” ammunition, likely due to the shots themselves being much more powerful, increasing her speed through the increased recoil of each shot. Nobara is customized with a fourteen inch rifled barrel made for hunting specifications and fitted for .30-06 Springfield bullets. The cartridge of the bullet has a bottleneck structure, and its size and power level on an entirely different level from a handgun bullet. The .30-06 is 10% stronger than the .308 Winchester rifle bullet, and even surpasses the hand cannon class of a Magnum bullet. Interestingly, Nobara occasionally transforms its blade back while using this ammo. This form largely resembles the traditional war-scythe, a combat modified version of the old scythes. Calico M950 The Calico M950 (キャリコM950) is a submachine gun used by Ayako as a reserve side arm. It has a compact size similar to a large handgun with a reinforced plastic that makes it look more like a toy when compared to the Walther. It has a unique helical magazine that allows for fifty Parabellum rounds fired at a rate of seven hundred shots per minute. It is also equipped with a sound suppressor, laser sight, and foregrip. Origin Bullets Origin Bullets (起源弾, kigendan) is a special type of bullet that are created from Ayako's soul; these can be loaded in all of her weapons—though she mostly uses them from Nobara. Origin Bullets actualize the severing and binding power of her soul upon contact with the target, which can cripple living creatures that are fired upon. There are no wounds or bleeding, but the area or body part where the target is hit appears to be suffering from necrosis. While it seems to have healed properly on the surface, the nerves and capillaries will never regenerate properly and the original function will be forever lost. While it would be bad for a living being to be hit by it, in Ayako's hands, this bullet poses an even graver threat to magi in particular. Out of the sixty-six Bullets, thirty-seven bullets have been used, and not a single one was wasted after completely destroying thirty-seven mages. Origin Bullets will immediately affect mages upon coming in contact with their magic. The only practical way for mages to defend against one is to discard all magic and defend purely by physical means, but she uses a particularly malicious method forcing the use of magic by making it impossible to physically block it. The bullets excel in penetration, and there is little outside of magic capable of blocking the specialized hunting rifle unless they are protected by the military-grade armor of an armored vehicle. Being forced to defend with magic, the impact of the soul within the bullet affects everything all the way down to the eterano of the practitioner. If a mage's eterano are a high-voltage power cable, then the impact of the bullet is comparatively a drop of water attaching itself to a thickly-placed electrical circuit. Once a conductive liquid becomes attached, the short-circuiting current will destroy the circuit itself, resulting in permanent damage. The more intense the pressure used to gather densely-packed prana for defense, the more active eterano will be functioning upon the moment of contact, and the more severe the destructive power of the bullet becomes. The "Severing" aspect will cause magic stored within the eterano to ignore the paths within the body, flowing chaotically and destroying it in the process. Afterward, the eterano will be bound together again with the "Binding" aspect, rendering them permanently inoperable and destroying the target's magic abilities. When someone is provoked into using their utmost amount of magic, the damage is completely fatal. It causes excruciating pain within the body as the nervous system spasms while being broken down. Their internal organs are almost destroyed, and numerous muscles and nerves are damaged. If they do not die instantly, the wounds will quickly prove fatal, and even if healed by a mage, it would be impossible to recover enough to even stand again. Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ayako can sufficiently deflect others' attacks and unleash her own blows, also being highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. Her attacks possess several magnitudes worth of impressive swiftness and power, leaving absolutely zero time for her foes to attempt to futilely counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless in the rare occasion that she enables this rare chance to occur, and very few are able to match her in sheer skill. She can sufficiently deflect others' attacks and unleash her own blows, also being highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. She prefers to bombard her opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks delivered at breakneck speeds, though she will occasionally throw in a punch or two for good measure. While she prefers to utilize her innate powers, it has been shown that she is able to defeat even S-Class Mages with brute strength alone. Even attacked from a blind spot, Ayako is able to block every attack using just her left arm as she has reached a certain state in her skills where she doesn't need eyesight to detect the movements of her target; she could predict the opponent's next move purely on the brief moment when her arm blocks that of her opponent, rendering attacks from her blind spot pointless. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite specializing in her scythe, Ayako is very skilled with a sword. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe; though Ayako has stated that such a method is unorthodox and thus refuses to use it unless she has no other choice. The speed and precision of her strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on her opponent without staining the blade with blood. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her scythe; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. The tremendous cutting power of Ayako's sword strikes are capable of effortlessly slicing through steel. Her mastery of the art gained her the title of Kensei (剣聖, "Sword Saint"); something which she is highly proud of. *'Kendō' (剣道, Way of the Sword): Ayako is credited as a complete master of Kendō; part of her mastery comes from the fact that when she was in high school, she was on the Kendō team and her teacher recognized her as one of the best practitioners; admittedly not too good at first, but had a lot of talent—rising up from amateur to expert in almost two years. Kendō is a sword art which requires the user to grip their blade with both of her hands; meaning that each of Ayako's swings packs tremendous power within them. However, despite her absolute mastery over this art, she primarily utilizes Kendō for finishing blows, though it is not rare that she will use it a fair great deal throughout a heated battle. Her Kendō is feared to be even stronger than many other sword specialists. Her Kendō strikes are noted to be powerful enough to carve through large chunks of steel; packing enough sheer concussive force that each and every one of her swings causes friction with the air, unleashing an enormous explosion after every blow. **'Ryūsuikiru' (流水切る, Flowing Water Cut): Ryūsuikiru is a special sword technique designed by Ayako for going blade-to-blade with her opponent. The main principle is be as flexible as flowing water, such that, when the opponent withdraws his sword, instead of also withdrawing, Ayako follows the opponent through, cutting through their body. The technique was so named due to it being analogous to the expanding of water into an empty vessel. The Ryūsuikiru is explicitly a reference to legendary , who, in his , used a technique of the same name. **'Satsugeki Bukōken' (殺劇舞荒剣, Killing Dramatic Sword of the Wild Dance): One of her most devastating techniques; Ayako swirls around in a spiral pattern, with her magical energy fluctuating wildly to manifesting an interweaving helix of varying pressure. The moment that she finishes the spiral, Ayako quickly swings her blade forwards in a Kendō strike; this forces the returning wind currents to immediately ascend in the atmosphere as the magical energy from the clash manifests as a highly destructive hurricane. The size and the strength of the hurricane manifested all depends upon the pressure difference between the high and low pressure wind currents, the amount of magical power present in that wind and the number of revolutions in the spiral pattern that were completed before Ayako generated the hurricane. As a bonus, the hurricane will continue to absorb the magical power that Ayako and her opponents generate, which is guaranteed to further enhance the strength of the hurricane if the foes persist. Because Satsugeki Bukōken reverses the foe's magical power upon themselves, its power is related to the foe's own power. While difficult to pull off, it is one of the most powerful techniques she possesses. Master Scythe Specialist: Handling a scythe is where Ayako excels by far. She is able to pick up and swing a scythe with ease, an uncommon weapon used in battle, with enough force to cut through a body and her melee attacks are incredibly strong; able to cleave through steel with a single swing that rends the metal asunder. She is able to slice away at her opponents with blurring speed. She is able to spin Nobara with exemplary skill and power even without the recoil ability, and executes chain attacks often. Her style focuses on being aggressive, fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces, characterized by acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense, with Ayako unleashing fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions; she is capable of using her speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort, and she prefers to wield her scythe with her left hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her scythe; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. What should be noted is that Ayako is ambidextrous, meaning that she can effectively utilize any of her hands which are gripping her scythe predominantly and still retain a similar level of strength and ability. However, she can also shift the strength of each swinging arm, in order to throw off an opponent's initial deductions; as mindgames are a prominent part of her fighting style. She is capable of utilizing her incredible swiftness for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort; just one twirl of her scythe is more than powerful enough to effortlessly slice an opponent, even if they are far away. Unusually for somebody wielding a scythe, Ayako uses Nobara with her left hand, while leaving her other hand free, unusually to wield her gun. Ayako is quite adept at blocking while her offense is capable of great precision. She also uses the weapon itself as a platform from which to attack, as shown when she laid down completely on the handle of her scythe while firing at opponents. What is interesting to note is that Ayako uses the recoil from the shots of her scythe to augment the speed and force of her strikes exponentially; to the point of being nearly invincible with her weapon of choice. Her defenses when blocking with her scythe are like a wall, and her offense is capable of tremendous precision; utilizing evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them; it was stated that due her skill, her scythe is a "danger zone"; and if her foe even so much as touches this "zone", they will be obliterated in a few moments. *'Sōren Ryūgashō' (爪連龍牙昇, Connecting Nail, Ascending Dragon Fang): Ayako's basic attack with her scythe; the move turns the head of the scythe into a crescent moon shape. Normally, this attack is used to send a single wave attack along the ground towards the enemy but there are other variations of the move, and it has a purifying effect to it, this aspect of the attack makes it an effective move to use even against immortal opponents. Due to her intimacy with her scythe's inner workings, Ayako is able to effortlessly change the size and direction of the attack, as well as pour more power into the attack in order to increase the damage it inflicts. Ayako can also separate the attack into several sections and utilize them for multi-directional onslaughts. This attack enables Ayako to assault things which are out of her scythe's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Ayako has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of magical energy. **'Rokumonjigiri' (6文字狩り, Letter Six Hunt): A rotating slash with a six-shaped after-image. **'Yūjigiri' (U字狩り, Letter U Hunt): A crescent slash brought from below where the blade is dragged upward in the shape of a U. **'Ichimonjigiri' (I文字狩り, Letter I Hunt): An energy shockwave that cuts in a straight line. The I in the "Letter-I Hunt" variant is pronounced in Japanese as "Ichi" meaning "One", so the I in the name is a reference to the Roman numeral for one. *'Shugen Kijin Shiekihou Gokugi: Kamaizuna' (修験鬼人使役法極技：鎌飯剛, Zenith Supreme Demon Enslavement Technique: Sickle Rice Bowl): Ayako's most powerful technique; it is described as an attack from which none can hope to recover from. Kamaizuna consists of loading a single Origin Bullet into Nobara, before gripping her scythe with both of her hands and swinging down; the first strike comes at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc to surround them. This isn't much trouble on its own, especially with the length of the scythe, but the slightly slower second vertical strike meant to block off escape from above, and the third horizontal strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side completely overwhelm the opponent; essentially, three concurrent arching scythe blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. In addition, by using a special transfer mechanism in Nobara, Ayako infuses the scythe blade with the effects of the Origin Bullet, meaning that the first strike severs the eterano in the body; the next binds the eterano together once more in a chaotic flow, and the final blow outright obliterates the target's capabilities to utilize magic. Immense Speed: Ayako is capable of defying normal physics and zipping around with tremendous speed; and is able to move backwards at full speed just as well as forwards. Due to such speed, she is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water; her speed transcends all forms of speed enhancement, foregoing the need for any techniques. Her movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables her to attack almost a multiple of ten times in a row per second; and she manages to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. She can manifest dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent as she waltzes around with impunity. She is stated to move at a speed which nears breaking the sound barrier, and she often augments her physical blows by the velocity at which she is moving at. She is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range, evading attacks even from Dragon Slayers. She moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know her movements until after she has made them and is skilled enough in her movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Unlike most others, Ayako's speed increases her reflexes to the point that she is able parry blows and knock back foes at the same time, as well as move too fast to see most of the time. *'Recoil Boost': Ayako appears to be extremely quick to begin with, but due to her small stature, her already high agility is further increased by utilizing her weapon's recoil. Only a few times does an opponent come close to touching her, but she either dodges or blocks the oncoming attacks. In addition to using her weapon's recoil to make her more deadly in melee, Ayako also uses it to increase her maneuverability. With regular ammunition, Ayako is able to disengage from close quarters to fight at range, or rapidly jump from range to close with an enemy, but with more powerful ammunition, Ayako is able to use Nobara to propel herself directionally with very great speed, and then rotate herself axially in midair to execute a devastating spinning slash attack. Enhanced Strength: Contrary to her particularly lean frame, Ayako possesses an incredulous amount of strength. It is indicated to have been within her for her entire life, and even as a child, she could perform superhuman feats with particular ease, and no real control. Ayako possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination, and can break free from almost any attack that binds her and prevents her from moving. She has enough power to break diamond with her bare hands, and break through iron; and she can thrust a S-Class-level opponent into a wall several kilometers away in one strike; and later on, shove a foe through two buildings with a simple flick of her finger upon the foe's arm to push him back. Even more intimidating displays of brutal power Ayako has shown are like kicking Shunrei Yuzuriha through a building and slamming Yuuna Kirigetsu over her shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when she grabbed Fuuya's sword barehanded and reeled both her and the sword in for an attack. Enhanced Durability: Ayako is superhumanly resilient; this has been enhanced due to her training. Her skin itself is unnaturally hard; as she is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally she deflects jutsu with a single swipe of her hand. In addition, she can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if she never suffered those injuries in the first place. She has been shown to be powerful enough to catch and hold onto Fuuya's sword without receiving any damage at all; and when faced with dual attacks from Shunrei and Yuuna, the duo's attacks had little to no effect at all upon her deceptively mighty frame. Incredible Tactician: Ayako is also very perceptive and analytical young woman, judging from how quickly she can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against her with due time, and eventually, she can easily place herself many moves ahead of her foe to ensure a total safeness; from there, she is capable of coming up with highly effective counter-strategies to her opponent's actions. She is supremely confident in combat, immobilizing an enemy for a moment to calmly assess the battlefield and other enemies before destroying her current target. Compared to someone like Hayate Hayabusa, who refuses to use phones and the like despite their convenience, she freely uses anything at her disposal in order to accomplish her goals. She learned most of his skills from studying Natalia's abilities while also refining her own as her assistant in her pursuit to become a "hunter" that stops other heretical mages like her father. Much of her ability comes from the fact that she can act cold and ruthless to complete her objectives. After having spent time in retirement with her wife and daughter, she believes she has degraded a great deal compared to the Ayako Murasame from nine years before. She is no longer as willing or capable of being as ruthless as she once was due to her interactions with them. She developed her skills for a number of years, learning methods of tracking, assassination, the usage of various weapons, and other skills needed to be able to catch up to her prey under all situations and conditions and bring it down. She sought to have her body master the skill of "killing people" that humans have spent an endless amount of time and intelligence to research. She is very skilled with using numerous blasting techniques from the past to the present, and she feels a certain appreciation for the certain art of destruction. He uses C4 combined with a precision blasting demolition technique used primarily to demolish tall buildings, allowing her to destroy the Hyatt hotel with a minimum amount of explosives. With the blueprints and planning, it only takes her an hour execute the entire plan. Targeting the load-bearing walls and key support structures, it collapses downward and inward on its own weight without any debris spreading onto the surrounding streets. She is very familiar with the workings of eterano and the related temperature changes in the body of the practitioner. Having trained and studied the correlation, she is able to read the current status of the eterano through the heat distribution of the practitioner when viewed on the thermal output of a heat detecting scope. She is able to tell the difference between an ordinary person and a mage, allowing her to seize an opportunity to shoot upon the release of magical power. Compared to magic, which can see through the dark better and detect the position of an enemy magus, it can be said guns fall behind. Its advantage is that it takes no magical power to use firearms, leaving a magus unsuited to the battle conditions of a soldier trapped in the dark and unable to detect any magical power. *'Anti-Magic Tactics': Ayako has the mindset of a skilled assassin, and rather than facing a mage in a direct duel of abilities, such as in a battle between their magic; she makes use of various plans, traps, and schemes that utilizes modern weaponry in order to take out her targets. She preys on the weak point of mages, their negligence from arrogance; which makes them believe that the only true threat to them cannot be anything other than a mage of similar skill. She relies on the fact that a self-conscious mage, having stepped into a world of mysteries beyond human intellect, is unable to relate to the stereotypes of a narrower world; such as the conditions of a battlefield or scenarios, the type a regular soldier may face. She follows the methodology that the attack the enemy does not expect is a shortcut for all battles; and preys on the fact that they constantly stay on alert to the slightest trace of magic. Mages generally only hone their skills, counter measures towards magical threats; ignoring any attack that is purely physical, and void of magic. They view the sharpest knives and strongest bullets as secondary menaces they have no need to fear. Before such an attack actually pierces their flesh, they are confident in their illusions, paralysis methods; and defensive bounded fields being more than capable to negate such attacks. They despise technology and underestimate what a human without magic can accomplish, which makes them weak to non-magical attacks from Ayako. Trivia